A New Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Catcher
by N. Chaos
Summary: Julie Francis begins to experience Nightmares after moving to Springwood. When others begin to fall prey to an unseen force Julie steps up before whatever it is takes her life too.


**Chapter One**

The midnight sky was dark and mysterious outside of Julie Francis' window while a cold summer breeze blew through the drapes of her bedroom window. The silky curtains moved as if they were hands while Julie tossed and turned among her blankets. A small slithering figure found itself moving silently under her white sheets; the figure began to slide up Julie's pajama bottoms. In horror, Julie's eyes widened as she awakened, letting out an ear piercing shriek as she felt the snake. Frantically, Julie flung herself out of her bed and the snake came into view as she flicked on the lamp next to her bed. She nearly knocked the lamp over. Julie watched the slippery snake slither away until her bedroom door roughly swung open as if it was thrown off, screeching on it's rusty hinges. A dark figure leaped into Julie's view. It crept in the shadows but she realized who it was.

"Julie, what's wrong?" said a female figure.

Julie murmured, "Mom, there's a snake in my bed!"

The shadow of the woman shook her head and cackled liked a cold menace that slithered down Julie's back. Julie tried to look into her mothers eyes, but the darkness concealed her.Her mother laughed in a raspy voice. "You think you're the one with the problem, don't you Julie? Don't you? You're nothing but a spoiled brat. I work my ass off while you stay at home, turning your life into complete and utter bullshit!" screamed Julie's mother.

Her Mother, or whatever it was,came into seeing eye view and Julie screamed. Julie stared at a rotting corpse with a black snake slithering out of a the right eye socket and climbing through gray matted hair. With a brandish, Julie's mother's hand turned into a sleek and rusted glove with several claw's on the fingers. The fingers spread outward as they stretched, getting used to the deadly blades on each finger. Julie backed away and she cried while shaking her head in tears. Her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. Julie grabbed her throat as she tried to scream for help. Suddenly, Julie's throat bubbled as she gagged. She could feel something pulsing inside of her throat. A black snake slid out of her mouth and fell onto the floor in front of her. Julie felt vomit dripping down her jaw. Julie finally screamed and stepped backwards where she fell out the window.

Coming to her senses, Julie found herself in front of a run-down house bearing the numbers "1428". All Julie could do was look around her surroundings; dark shadows covered everything but the house which glowed mysteriously. The house gave off an eerie feeling which crept up Julie's spine. There were tombstones decorating the front yard and lighting bolts rumbled in the sky. She noticed tree's sprouting quickly... One of them turned into a claw like object and blew in the wind.

Julie cried, "Where am I?"

"One... Two... Freddy's coming for you." chanted a child's voice.

Julie turned around to see two little girls playing with a skipping rope while another little girl jumped in the middle. The hair of the children was white and their skin was incredibly pale. It seemed as if the children were moving in slow motion.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind Julie and put a hand over her face before laughing. "Guess Who?", he cackled. His fingers felt wrong while on her face. Julie ripped the hand from her face and literally held it in her palms. The hand leaped from her hands and began to crawl away.

Turning around Julie saw a horrid looking man with burned skin, he wore a red and green sweater, brown pants, and a brown hat to top off his outfit off. On his right hand was the same rusted glove with knives that her mother wore. A grin spread across his twisted face, his teeth were razor sharp and rotten looking with traces of visible blood.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Julie shrieked, madly.

He snickered, "Your worst nightmare... Freddy Krueger"

Julie stared into his eyes. No life existed in his eyes. Julie grew cold and shook in fear of her life. Freddy slowly walked up to her while moving the knives on the glove around, taunting her psychotically. Running, Julie flee'd to the inside of the run-down house. His laugh followed her, the mirrors on the wall shattering on impact of his laughter, as she screamed for help while picturing his face inside of her mind. It burned a terrible impression.

Julie, like a mouse that is being stalked by a cat, ran through the house crying and screaming. Attempting to gather herself, Julie covered her mouth as she hid inside of a closet. Julie closed the closet door shut and began to pray. Suddenly, the closet door swung off of its hinges. Freddy stood in front of the closet door.

"Please, just go away! You're not real! I don't believe in you!" screamed Julie, viciously.

Freddy snorted, "Well, I believe in you."

Julie felt the claws scratch against her chest. Before they could pierce her chest she awoke in a cold sweat. Her blood rushed back into her veins and she heaved. Julie's bedroom door opened and a woman came in and walked right up to her bedside. Julie's eyes grew big in fear.

"Go away!" screamed Julie.

Her mother said in a concerned tone, "Julie it was just a dream!"

Julie looked down at her chest and trickles of blood were visible in her shirt. Julie swiftly brushed past her mother and entered the bathroom down the hall. A cold draft followed her. Julie gazed into the mirror and stared at herself. Her long black hair was cold and dirty. Rubbing her fingers through her silky hair Julie found a single dried up leaf.

"I... I... Don't understand." she whispered.


End file.
